Dylan, Emily, Kyle, Araon, T.J., Eric Smith, David Smith, Ivy Smith, Andrew, and Adrianna Behave at McDonalds/Ungrounded
Dylan, Emily, Kyle, Araon, T.J., Eric Smith, David Smith, Ivy Smith, Andrew, and Adrianna beheave at McDonalds is an ungrounded video and transcript by Tbone Animate, published on April 4, 2019. Cast Dylan/Boris Anderson/Eric Smith:Eric Caillou Anderson/David Smith/Cody Anderson:David/Evil Genius/Zack Rosie Anderson:Shy Girl Daisy Anderson:Tween Girl Ducan Anderson (Caillou's grandad):Ducan Elizabeth Anderson (Caillou's grandma):Elizabeth Doris Anderson:Belle Emily Anderson: Cathrine Emily Movolvoski: Jennifer Ivy Smith/Lily Anderson:Ivy Hannah Anderson:Ashley Sapphire Anderson:Kayla Dylan's dad/Diesel Smith:Diesel Dylan's mom/Kate Smith:Kate Transcript Dylan: Hey Dad. Dylan's dad:What is it? Dylan: Can me and my friends Emily, Kyle, Araon, T.J., Eric Smith, David Smith, Ivy Smith, Andrew, and Adrianna go to McDonalds? Dylan's dad: Yes. But you better behave. If you behave, you are ungrounded. Dylan:Okay. (At the restaurant) Cashier"How may I help you, Dylan"Me,Emily, Kyle, Araon, T.J., Eric Smith, David Smith, Ivy Smith, Andrew, and Adrianna would like a ten piece McNugget meal with large fries with Barbecue Sauce, Signature Sauce, and a Szechuan Sauce. Clerk:Anything to drink? Eric Smith: Coke. Clerk: Okay. You food will be here in 10 minutes. Go sit down. (After Eric,Emily, Kyle, Araon, T.J., Eric Smith, David Smith, Ivy Smith, Andrew, and Adrianna sat down) Dylan: What's that over there? (We see Caillou's parents, grandparents, Caillou, Rosie, Daisy, Cody, Emily Lily, Hannah, and Sapphire) Boris: I want to go to the Casino. Ducan: Boris, we are not at the casino! We are having McDonalds so eat it! Elizabeth: You heard your father said! Eat your food now! Boris: I Want to go to a casino. (8x times)! Waaaaaaaaaaaaa! Caillou: Boris, cut it out, your acting like a toddler all over again! Rosie: Me too. Daisy:Me three. Cody:Me four. Emily:Me five. Lily:Me six. Hannah:Me seven. Sapphire: Me eight. You better behave or your grounded. Boris: That's it, I'm throwing the food away. (Boris throws food away) Ducan: Rosie, how dare you throw your dinner away! That's it! Elizabeth: We're going home right now and you are grounded for life! Boris: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (Back with Dylan and his friends) Clerk: You food is ready. Dylan: Thanks. Anyway, what happen to the table at the corner? Clerk: Boris is at table was with his family mearby! He refused to eat his meal instead of going to the Casino. ! Then, he threw his meal at on the floor and break into pieces like glass. David: Yes! By the way, she is so grounded for life! Dylan: Oh, I see why, that cost $1500. (After Dylan and friends finished) Ivy: That was good. (Let's start with the ungrounding) Dylan's dad: Dylan, thanks for behaving at McDonalds. Dylan's mom: You are ungrounded for life. (At Emily's House) (At Kyle's House) (At Aaron s House) (At Eric, David, and Ivy's house) (Let's skip the last 2 ungroundings and move on to Boris being grounded) Doris: Boris, you are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for life! Go to your room now! Boris: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (The End) Category:All Boris deserves Category:Eric Gets Ungrounded Category:David Gets Ungrounded Category:Ungrounded Stuff Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Ungrounded/Grounded Stuff